Malaric?
by katietheryn1
Summary: Confusion arises over Meredith and Alaric's names. *** Oneshot, M/A


**Meredith's POV**

It wasn't that long of a car drive to the boarding house, but carpooling just felt a whole lot safer. None of us would ever feel safe near the woods on the road there again. So, when just going over to visit Stefan and Elena, the whole gang - Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, and Alaric - all piled into my car.

We had just picked up Bonnie last, and were finally on our way there. No one had spoken too much, just a bit of somewhat awkward casual small talk between Matt and Alaric. Caroline and I didn't really speak much at all – she was just there.

As I rove out of Bonnie driveway, I looked out to see the sun rising over the horizon. Bonnie yawned, tiredly asking no one in particular, "Does anyone think Damon will be there?" I looked at her in the rear view mirror, and she looked back at me.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe he'll just show up and crash," I guessed. Damon may scare most people in the car, but not Bonnie and me: she was too in love with him, and I could see right through his little bad boy act.

Caroline sighed. "You know, Elena and Stefan are so perfect. They live together, they both have looks, and after every stupid little thing they've been through… they love each other so much. I mean, they even have a _super cute_ couple name: Stelena."

"_Stelena_?" I queried, raising my eyebrows. I giggled, smiling as I drove towards the road through the wood. I heard several other snickers in the car directed at Caroline's comment. It was just like her to be thinking about things like that while the rest of us were worrying about mundane things like secrecy and survival.

"Really, Caroline?" Bonnie asked, laughing hard now. I could see her in the rear view mirror doubling over in laughter in her seat.

"Oh, you know? Like Brangelina? Whatever; I wouldn't be one to laugh though, Bonnie. You and your vampire lover would be _Bamon_," Caroline retaliated. This got more laughs from Alaric, Matt, and I. I saw Bonnie shrink back into her seat a bit, still giggling slightly at how stupid her and Damon's 'couple name' sounded.

"You know, Caroline, this may be a stupid question, but what's mine and Alaric's?" I just had to ask. It was so pointless, but yet so intriguing. I wanted to hear how she would put our names together.

I felt Alaric's gaze on me; he sat in the shotgun seat next to me. In the corner of my eyes, I could see him smiling, but I had to concentrate on my driving more now. I had finally reached the road through the wood, and as the responsible friend, I would make sure not to run into any monsters or villains or vampires or whatever was lurking nearby.

"Um… Malaric? Yeah, Malaric," Caroline thought aloud. It sounded okay, but for some reason a bit familiar.

"You mean, like… the _disease_? Meredith and Alaric are a disease?" Matt asked skeptically. I could barely believe he had just said that. I burst out laughing for a quick hysterical moment, but refocused myself quickly and paid my attention back to the road. I heard other laughs, too. Wow, this was a very entertaining conversation.

"Matt, that's _malaria_. Malaria, with an 'a' at the end. We are not a _disease_," I informed him, shaking in amusement at the idiocy of my friend. How many times had he been hit in the head with a football?

"But doesn't malaric mean you have it or something?" he asked, his tome pleading for him to be correct.

"Nope," Alaric answered smoothly, popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"Well, they sounded similar," Matt mumbled embarrassedly, and I glanced back to see him turning to look out the window. His face was a bit flushed. I smiled, victorious in a nonexistent battle, as I pulled up toward the boarding house next to a familiar red Ferrari. I saw Bonnie's face light up a bit as she saw the sports car.

"Ooh, Bamon reunion time!" Alaric and I joked at her, and her face grew nearly as red as her hair in that moment.

"Shut up, _Malaric_," she retorted, laughing while jumping out of the car.

**A/N:::** Please review! I hope you liked this random idea that popped into my head. A lot of Bonnie & Damon fics say 'Bamon' in the summary, which just made me laugh so hard. So, I got thinking about other 'couple names' for VD couples, and Malaric just sounded so hilarious that I had to make fun of it!


End file.
